The Boys of Summer
by Roses of the Storm
Summary: When the Marauders and Lily vacation at the Potter's cabin new feelings arise in Sirius for our favorite werewolf. Watch as Sirius attempts to woo Remus, while Peter gets a girlfriend, and James and Lily molest each other at every opportunity.
1. On the Train

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did would I be shipping in the book from England for like $10 extra?

AN: First off, this is dedicated to YinsYang, who won my contest and provided the challenge for this fic. She owns it, I just wrote it. The first chapter, as with most of my fics, is rather short, just because I'm trying to set up the plot. Not that most of my chapters are long, because they really aren't, but the first chapter is always terribly short. So read and enjoy.

Sunlight streamed through windows of the Hogwarts Express, shining on a compartment that held four boys and a girl. The girl had settled herself on the lap of a bespectacled boy with black hair whose arms were wound tightly around her waist. A boy with light brown hair that was highlighted with golden streaks was sleeping against the window, while a boy with wavy black hair who was sitting next to him chatted to the girl and her boyfriend. The final occupant of the compartment was sitting in the corner reading a book on travel in Greece. These were the infamous marauders (plus a girlfriend), and it was their last time on the Hogwarts Express. Yes, that's right. Our favorite pranksters had graduated.

The one with the girl in his lap; that was James Potter. He had finally gotten what he had wanted for over five years. Lily Evans, the girl in his lap. She was his everything and he was happier than ever. The fiery redhead didn't seem too displeased either. Remus Lupin was the boy asleep against the window. The transformation had occurred two nights ago and he was rather tired himself. The rhythmic rocking of the train had been the only persuasion he had needed to take a nap. The boy next to him was Sirius Black. While Sirius was sad about leaving Hogwarts he felt that the future was rather bright for him.

He would begin auror training in two months, his best friend was deliriously happy, he had a flat far away from the waste of air he used to call his family, and best of all, he had finally convinced Remus to move in with him. His flat was horribly big, and using all that space for himself would be a crime. He needed a roommate, and who better than one of his closest friends? Or at least that's what he had told Remus. Truth be told, he worried about the werewolf. Being a lycanthrope made it difficult for him to get a job and support himself, and Remus's parents' household held no love or promise for the boy. Sirius didn't want to see his friend more starved than he already was and out on the street.

The boy who was reading in the corner was Peter Pettigrew. Peter liked to read, maybe not as much as Remus, who often chose the company of a book over that of his friends, but despite popular opinion, Peter was fairly intelligent. His parents would be taking him on one last family vacation later this summer, and they would be staying on a small Greek island that was mainly populated by wizards. Peter was, suffice to say, very excited.

But before they all went their separate ways, all five of the teenagers were to spend a month at the Potter's family cabin. It was a small house (small by pureblood standards, which was like a mansion to everyone else), up in a quaint little community surrounding a lake. There were some wizarding families up there, but there were also some muggles. Thankfully, the woods were fairly thick up there and therefore blocked any magic from prying muggle eyes.

It was sure to be a vacation to remember.

AN: You can review if you like. I would appreciate it. So would my socks.


	2. Led Zeppelin and Butlers

AN: Heh, it's been a while, eh? Sorry, I was kind of blocked, and overall very lazy. Well here's a nice long chapter. Okay, long by my standards, short by everyone else's.

The Marauders and Lily had exited the Hogwarts Express one last time, and were making their way to a black limousine. Wait a minute! A limo? Apparently Peter had the same idea.

"Um James… why on earth is there a limo waiting for us?" There was no denying the fact that it was for them. A man in a black uniform was standing in front of it and he was a holding a sign that had fancy swirly calligraphy writing on it. The writing spelled 'The Marauders and the Lovely Lady Lily' across the stiff cardstock. Sirius caught sight of the man and the sign and let out a short laugh as he slung his arm around Peter's shoulder.

"Perhaps you forget Petey. James is filthy rich. He could bath in galleons if he wanted to. Actually, I pretty sure he did once." James blushed fuchsia.

"It was only that one time…" he muttered, but it was drowned out by the howling laughter of his friends and girlfriend.

"Wait a minute," Lily said slyly, "I'm dating a millionaire. I can see definite perks here!" Sirius thought about this before he pouted greatly, crossed his arms and stomped his feet like a cranky three-year old.

"No fair! I want to date a millionaire! Get your filthy paws off him Evans, he's mine!" Lily turned in her path and glared at the taller teen.

"In your dreams Black, he's mine!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Well then," she smirked, "if James doesn't like me, then why does he always snog me! I don't see you with your tongue down his throat!" She grinned triumphantly.

"Hopefully we never will," Peter muttered. Remus made a sound of agreement. Sirius however paid these two no mind.

" I don't care, he's mine!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is t-" Sirius was cut off by James finally interrupting.

"Listen, I can appreciate a catfight like the next bloke, especially when it's about me. But face it, first off there's no mud, you can't have a proper catfight without mud. Second, it's slightly disturbing when it involves my best friend and my girlfriend. Sorry, Sear, I just don't swing that way."

Sirius pouted greatly before replying, "that's not what you said last night, Jamie." He batted his eyelashes before grabbing Remus to use as a shield and running into the limo. Sirius locked the doors just before James slammed into the side of the car. Panting slightly, but smirking widely, the tall teen turned to the driver who had already re-entered the limousine after seeing his young master approaching.

"Jeeves! Step on the gas! What are you waiting for! Now!" Sirius was shouting hysterically and Remus was frankly worried. The stiff driver turned around to address the teens.

"First off, young sir, my name is Richard, not Jeeves. And second, I'm afraid I can not leave without master James." The driver was obviously disgusted by Sirius's uncouth behavior. Remus had to stifle a snicker.

"Well, Richard isn't a very butler-esque name, now is it? I much prefer Jeeves. And fine, I suppose we can let the others in." Sirius sighed dramatically and opened the door for the others. Peter came in first and took a seat next to Remus, who was rather relived that he was no longer alone with an annoyed butler and a psychotic friend. James followed, and after cuffing his friend and kicking him in the shin, he took a seat next to Sirius. Lily came last and decided to avoid her boyfriend, who still looked rather grumpy, and sat on Remus's other side, which was unfortunately across from Sirius, who growled at her. The redhead simply raised both of her eyebrows and decided to view the limousine.

It was large, as most limos are, with two rows of seats facing each other. The seats were all very comfortable, with a shiny black leather covering, and headrests that were nicer than most pillows. In the corner there was a refrigerator, which was beside a record player. The redhead squealed slightly before climbing over to the record player and choosing a record from the stack. She put it on and sighed contentedly as she sat back in her seat. As the music began to play, a horrified look came across Sirius's face.

"The Kinks? How the hell do you like The Kinks? I thought you had better taste than that, Lily! And James, why the hell do you even have a Kinks album?" Sirius looked slightly mad. Just slightly, mind you.

James muttered something about The Kinks being not so bad, but all the attention was drawn to his girlfriend.

"And what, pray tell, Black, is wrong with The Kinks?" Her tone was venomous and her look matched it well. Sirius was, to say the least, outraged.

"What's wrong with The Kinks? I'll tell you what's wrong! They don't have Jimmy Page or Robert Plant! That's what's wrong with them!" Lily huffed, and rolled her eyes.

"Who in the world are they? They can't be all that great, I've never even heard of them!" At that point Sirius's eye dangerously twitched. James and Remus had both considerably paled, and Peter was hiding behind a book in the corner.

"We're in for it now…" Remus muttered, attempting to get as far away from Lily and Sirius as possible. James mimicked Remus's actions, backing away until he was pressed against the window of the now moving car.

"Who are they! Who are they! They're only the lead singer and guitarist of the best band to ever exist! They are rock and roll gods! Gods, do you hear me, gods! The Kinks could only pray to be as good as Led Zeppelin! Tell me you have heard of Led Zeppelin!" Lily only shook her head.

"Nope. I'm afraid I've never heard of Led Zeppelin. What kind of a name is that for a band anyways? They must be potheads…" Thankfully for everyone in the limousine, Sirius had drifted off to the lovely place his roommates liked to call Zeppelin-Land. While Sirius thought of his favorite band, there could be no wrong.

"Well, actually it's a funny story about the name. See, they were trying to figure out what to name their band, an-" Remus cut off Sirius's pretty tale with an excited squeal.

"Oh, James, is that it? It's humongous!" The five teens all crowded around the window trying to get a glimpse of what Remus had seen. As James was met with the sight of an enormous mansion surrounded by forest and a lake, he smiled.

"Yep, that's it. Welcome, my dear friends, to the Potter summer home."

AN: Sorry to anyone who likes The Kinks. Trust me, I like them too. It's just I always pictured Sirius as one of those people who thinks his band is best, and no one else's can even compare. I always thought he'd like Led Zeppelin. So anywho, review or I'll tell Sirius you hate Led Zeppelin. He will be angry. And remember, he's allowed to use magic now…


End file.
